¿Quién dijo que los roedores no tienen espíritu navideño?
by Mayqui
Summary: Cuando vio que Robin no abría la puerta, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza. "-¿Qué pasa? -" "-Esta fue una de las puertas que le pedí a Cyborg que sólo se abrieran desde afuera... -" Sí, Raven tenía buenos motivos como para no agradarle la navidad... ¿no es así? [Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"]


****Teen Titans NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos sí me pertenecen al igual que la ideología y trama de este relato.****

 ** ** _[Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"]_****

 ** ** _¡Buenas noches, lectores!_****

 ** ** _¿Cómo han pasado esta navidad? Yo por suerte bien, con ganas de aparecerme por estos lados. Esta vez decidí formar parte de mi primer reto (sí, nunca antes había participado en uno) y me tocó el tema "adornos", por lo que bueno... esto fue lo que salió de mi cabecita a estas horas. ¿Cuándo no publicando yo en la madrugada, eh? :3_****

 ** ** _Les mando un abrazo gigante desde este caluroso Uruguay, y sin más para decir... ¡disfruten de la lectura!_****

 **¿Quién dijo que los roedores no tienen espíritu navideño?**

Raven contempló su figura en el espejo, indiferente en cuanto a la expresividad, pero atravesando un momento de desconformidad que le hacía sentir incómoda. Y si bien tenía ganas de arrugar el entrecejo y chasquear la lengua, no se lo permitió: ella entendía que a veces, las cosas no iban a ser como quería.

―¿Cuándo lo son? ―preguntó inútilmente, pues bien sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna desde la soledad de su habitación. Movió sus ojos por décima cuarta vez desde sus tobillos hasta la mitad de sus pálidos muslos, área enfundada por su nuevo par de botas de cuero... en color rojo.

No estaba conforme, claro que no. No le agradaba lo... colorida que le hacía parecer. Por el lado interno, un suave revestido de tela polar recibía con calidez la piel desnuda de sus piernas, dándole ánimos en cuanto a la eficacia de su compra: esas botas la abrigaban del frío de las calles del actualmente congelado Jump City. Otro punto a favor, era que no tuvieran taco y no importunaran sus movimientos.

Había estado tan desesperada por comprarse un par de botas que tapiaran sus desprotegidas piernas, que no se molestó en aclararle a la chica del personal de la tienda de calzado que le gustaban las de color negro que se hallaban en la vidriera. Fue una sorpresa llegar a la torre, abrir la caja y ver aquel... chillón tono rojo neón en lugar de su acostumbrado negro.

Las botas serían perfectas si no fuese por ese detalle. No podía mirarse sin sentirse extraña. Prefería mil veces sus botines cortos, infantiles y femeninos; mas gracias al frío del aire en los últimos combates que mantuvo junto a su equipo contra la tiranía de los villanos, sufrió bastante las consecuencias de llevar casi toda la longitud de sus extremidades inferiores libre de tela.

De alguna forma, saber que tendría que salir a la vista de todos con ese par de prendas nuevas, le ponía de mal humor. Le desagradaba llamar la atención.

Pero no le quedaba de otra.

Tapó su cuerpo con su capa, cubrió su rostro con su antifaz y, eligiendo un tomo de su estantería, se dispuso a salir de su cuarto para bajar un poco a la sala principal.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Navidaaad, navidaaad, feliz navidaaaaad...

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces escuchó esa entonada saliendo de la boca de Chico Bestia durante esa jornada, y lo cierto era que había llegado al punto en que escondía su rostro detrás de su libro para no enseñar sus labios apretados. Azar, y pensar que era el día en que recién se decoraba el dichoso «arbolito», o en otras palabras, el primer día de un constante martirio de cánticos, nieve, hombres de trajes rojo obesos, y mucha alegría familiar.

No le habían costado demasiadas explicaciones para entender las costumbres de los terrícolas, y aunque a Starfire le había aparecido un brillo algo más exagerado del habitual en los ojos ante la perspectiva de la felicidad de los niños del mundo y la expectación de un regalo, Raven se limitó a arquear la ceja para señalar que había oído todo lo dicho por parte de los tres muchachos del equipo.

Ahora estaba viendo a Cyborg con un gorro rojo y blanco sobre su cabeza, arrastrando consigo un árbol tan artificial como la bondad de Trigon y silbando al ritmo de la letra que salía de los labios del enano verde, el cual desenredaba unos cables con centenares de luces de colores. Por otro lado, Starfire parecía ser un niño rodeado de dulces que iba de un lugar a otro en la sala, sonriendo tanto que la hechicera se preguntó si no le dolerían las mejillas.

Los únicos sentados en el sofá, eran Robin y ella. Ella «leyendo», y Robin sonriendo hacia la escena desarrollada.

Raven mantuvo sus ojos sobre el temple de su líder, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. No era ni de cerca la primera vez que el antiguo aprendiz de Batman se mantenía como espectador frente a un suceso de paz y alegría en la torre, prefiriendo grabar a fuego en su memoria las sonrisas de sus compañeros y el sonido de sus voces antes de intervenir y, ocupándose de alguna tarea, perderse de todos sus movimientos.

―Star, si quieres puedes comenzar a encender la estufa mientras pensamos en una idea para decorar el ár...

Bestia ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando, tras un giro sobre sus pies, Starfire apuntó con su mano hacia la estufa apagada y llena de leños para enviar un disparo de energía hasta allí, encendiéndola al instante. Se volvió hacia él cuando comprobó la efectividad de su acción.

―¡Listo, Chico Bestia! ¿Qué más puedo hacer ahora?

El aludido, boquiabierto, se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir.

―Ugh... bueno, muy bien. ―buscó con la mirada a Cyborg, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio. El gigante de metal comprendió al instante.

―Ten, Starfire, cuelga las guirnaldas en las paredes, que nosotros no llegamos. ―sugirió este, alcanzándole un conjunto de decorativos de varios colores. La extraterrestre los agarró con cuidado, a punto de empezar a trabajar cuando su campo de visión captó la silueta de la segunda fémina en el equipo, sentada al lado de Robin con la cara detrás de un tomo de hojas amarillentas.

―Amiga Raven, ¿quieres venir conmigo a colgar estos coloridos adornos para ayudar a nuestro amigos a decorar la torre?

―Paso. ―dictaminó, dejando de mirar a Robin una vez que él se movió para prestarle atención a ella. No tenía ánimos como para moverse y que se viera su par de botas nuevas.

 _«Algún día tendrás que enfrentar la realidad y dejarte de tonterías, Raven...»_ se dijo, sintiéndose estúpida por hacer tanto escándalo por su calzado. Es decir, era capaz de combatir demonios y dar la cara por la justicia, ¿pero no podía juntar valentía para usar un par de botas que le hacían ver ridícula?

―Oh, vamos, ¡será divertido! ―insistió la pelirroja, entrecerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa.

―He dicho que no.

Un silencio algo tenso quedó flotando en el aire, el cual Raven se esforzó en ignorar, sin éxito. No era un día en el que sus ánimos anduviesen bien, aunque no esperaba que nadie la entendiese, así que le importaba un rábano.

Una vocesita dentro de su mente, decidió aparecer para indicarle que no era culpa de ellos que ella se hallara así. Un chasquido de lengua se le escapó, e instantáneamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: no estaba pudiendo apaciguar sus emociones.

―¡Tengo una idea! ―la exclamación de Bestia un tanto nerviosa volcó el interés de los demás hasta él, alejándolo de la presencia de la hechicera. Casi suspiró aliviada, mas comprobó que Robin todavía seguía contemplándola, con un gesto interrogante. Ella lo ignoró y volvió a posar sus orbes en las líneas del texto ―¿Que tal si cada uno pone algo que lo identifique en el arbolito? Para completar su decoración.

El momento anterior pareció desaparecer de sus cabezas.

―Es una gran idea. ―confesó Robin, hablando por primera vez ―.Antes de que sean las doce de la noche, podemos ir agregando objetos que nos pertenezcan en el árbol para hacerlo diferente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo -aunque no se oyó la opinión de Raven, pero ellos sabían que ella no tenía problema alguno-, por lo que siguieron en sus cosas. Por otro lado, el interior de la chica estaba hecho un caos: un creciente arrepentimiento por comportarse como si ellos le hubiesen hecho algo malo, no dejaba de repicar en su cabeza. Bajó el libro, no sin cierto aire de pena y se molestó en observar el trabajo de sus amigos.

―¿Alguien se anima a traer la caja de adornos que dejé hoy en el escobero del garaje?

―Yo voy.

Los remitentes de las dos voces que respondieron, se miraron con curiosidad. Raven se mantuvo estática, aunque fue la primera en ponerse de pie en cuanto Cyborg pidió salir en busca de más decoraciones. Chico Bestia y Starfire seguían encismados en sus tareas correspondientes.

―Podemos ir juntos. ―sugirió con una sonrisa amigable el líder de los titanes, emprendiendo la marcha hacia las escaleras. Raven no respondió, simplemente dispuesta a ir detrás suyo.

―¡Gracias, chicos! ―gritó Cyborg desde la sala antes de que ambos desaparecieran por el pasillo. Se regresó hacia el enano verde y la extraterrestre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ―¿Quién quiere oír música?

De camino hasta el escobero, un silencio incómodo para Raven se quedó instaurado en el ambiente, perturbando su tranquilidad. Robin no quitaba la vista de enfrente, con el rostro impasible y el cabello brillando de lo ahogado en gel que estaba bajo los faroles de luz.

―¿Ya sabes qué pondrás en el árbol, Raven? ―preguntó entonces, buscando iniciar un tema de conversación llegando al garaje. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente.

―Aún no lo he meditado. ―dijo, esforzándose por esconder sus botas debajo de su ropa. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta del escobero, que estaba cerrada, y fue Robin quien se encargó de abrirla. Se adentró un par de pasos mientras que Raven buscaba el interruptor sobre la pared. Al encender la lámpara, un cubículo de dos por tres metros en color gris con varios estantes, escobas y productos químicos, los recibió. Ella también se dirigió hasta el centro del cuartucho, moviendo sus ojos por la mohosa pared.

―Esa debe ser la caja. ―comunicó Robin, señalado justo encima de la cabeza de la chica. Estiró sus brazos hasta el estante en donde se encontraba lo que buscaban pasando por arriba de su compañera, y justo tiró del paquete cuando, de pronto, Raven sintió un cosquilleo en un pie.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.

Al bajar los ojos para ver a qué se debía esa sensación, su visión captó la imagen de una rata de aproximadamente treinta centímetros mordisqueando la punta de su bota roja.

Le llevó un momento entender la situación, y para cuando lo hizo, un alarido que podría haber roto todos los vidrios de la torre T salió por su boca, saltando hacia un lado para chocar contra el cuerpo de Robin y trastabillar sin dejar de sacudir sus piernas desesperadamente. El roedor, chillando ofendido, salió corriendo de allí a la primera oportunidad, escapando por la puerta. Robin, que había tenido la caja en sus manos, la soltó completamente sobresaltado y la dejó caer encima de ambos, siendo arrastrado hasta el piso gracias al impulso que tomó Raven de improvisto. En el camino, intentó aferrarse a lo que fuera que estuviera a sus espaldas, empujando la hoja de la puerta de hierro hasta el umbral para cerrarla de un duro golpe.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio.

Robin tenía los ojos tan abiertos que por poco no habían quedado rodando por el suelo, rodeado de botellas de limpieza tumbadas y de todo tipo de adornos de colores. Con lentitud, bajó su cabeza hasta dar con una mata de cabello violáceo desordenado y cubierto de brillantina, copos de nieve falsos, piñas diminutas y chirimbolos de diversos tamaños. Raven tenía un puño firmemente cerrado sobre la tela de su traje, y su otra mano con los dedos clavados en sus costillas.

Ya empezaba a sentir dolor.

―Raven, ¿qué ocurrió? ―No obtuvo respuesta. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que había pasado allí. Un color carmesí coloreó tenuemente sus mejillas al analizar la posición en la que ambos se hallaban, tan pegados que podía sentir su corazón acelerado hasta el infinito, y apartó la mirada de la joven que estaba literalmente prendida de él como si fuese su tabla salvavidas ―.Ejem... Raven...

―¿Ya no está? ―su voz se oyó ahogada por los pliegues de la ropa de Robin, quien sintió el calor de su aliento dispersándose por la piel de su hombro. Un ligero temblor atentó contra su masculina anatomía, preso de los nervios... ni siquiera Starfire había estado tan cerca suyo, y él no estaba habituado a acortar así su espacio personal.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Esa rata... ―una sacudida de pánico movió violentamente el cuerpo de Raven, quien se mordía los labios del asco ―, estaba sobre mi bota... yo...

―Está bien. ―con bastante esfuerzo, él movió sus brazos hasta confortar a su compañera con ligeros e incómodos golpecitos en la espalda, sin el valor suficiente para observar su rostro oculto ―.Emm, Raven, ¿te molestaría si dejaras de querer arrancar mis órganos internos?

―Oh, lo lamento...

Siendo invadida por la vergüenza, la hechicera se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de Robin, poniéndose de pie con la piel de sus pómulos descubierta ardiendo. Qué tonta había sido... reaccionó de la forma más estúpida que se le podría haber ocurrido en la vida. Igual de avergonzado él se levantó, los dos sin querer mirarse a las caras.

―Vaya desorden, ¿eh? ―dijo él, dispuesto a romper un poco el hielo. Raven carraspeó, queriendo huir lo antes posible de allí.

―Sí. Descuida, yo lo junto. ―Levantó sus manos y, con ayuda de sus poderes, colocó los adornos en la caja y las botellas con productos de limpieza de nuevo en su lugar ―.Listo. Será mejor que subamos de una vez.

―Vamos. ―coincidió Robin, poniendo su mano enguantada sobre el picaporte.

Entonces empalideció.

Raven arqueó una ceja -ya trabajando para olvidar la escena anterior- preguntándose por qué se demoraba tanto en abrir la puerta. Cuando vislumbró la mano de Robin soltando la perilla, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

―¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió, manteniendo la calma. El chico semáforo tardó sus buenos segundos en hablar.

―Creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí dentro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Oigan, ¿no creen que Robin y Raven están demorando demasiado? ―opinó de pronto Chico Bestia, subiendo un poco el volumen de la canción que había empezado a sonar en los altavoces. Cyborg y Starfire estaban conectando las luces decorativas a una fuente de energía.

―Deben estar hablando de por qué Raven estaba tan hostil hoy. ―comentó indiferente el gigante de metal, sonriendo al ver las luces encendidas ―¿No ha quedado hermoso?

―¡Sí! Es increíble que los terrícolas organicen este tipo de fiestas tan alegres. ―la pelirroja suspiró con anhelo, distrayendo la duda del muchacho verde.

―¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a buscar unas pizzas para poder cenar todos juntos? ―sugirió Cyborg, recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de ambos.

Fue así que los tres salieron por las puertas de la torre, dejando a sus amigos allí sin tener idea de lo mucho que los necesitaban.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Raven intentó no perder los estribos, concentrándose para perpetuar su máscara de indiferencia ante lo que estaba escuchando.

―Tiene que ser una broma. ―moduló al fin, con sus ojos puestos sobre los comunicadores sin señal de los dos. Robin se pasó una mano por el pelo.

―No lo es. ―guardó su aparato de nuevo en su bolsillo, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar una maldición ―.Esta fue una de las puertas que le pedí a Cyborg que sólo se abrieran desde afuera.

En resumen, luego de la construcción de la torre T, los cinco habían hecho ajustes en cuanto al sótano y al tejado: puertas que se abrieran desde adentro o, en algunos casos, desde afuera. Como este justamente. Además, Raven había aportado su grano de arena bloqueando todo tipo de magia para así poder asegurar aún más las debilidades de su hogar... así que no podían usar su magia para tirar la puerta abajo, o ella atravesar la pared.

Estaban atrapados, y sin señal en sus comunicadores.

―Sólo nos queda esperar. ―Una vez que dijo esto, Robin tomó asiento en el suelo en un rincón ―.Los chicos se darán cuenta de nuestra tardanza y vendrán a buscarnos en algún momento.

―¿Sabes la cantidad de tiempo que puede llevar eso? Teniendo en cuenta que hablamos de Chico Bestia y Starfire.

―¿Y qué hay de Cyborg? ―Si ellos supieran que había sido él el de la idea de largarse a buscar pizza... Raven arqueó una ceja, siendo esa su única respuesta. El líder de los titanes titubeó, asintiendo ―.Está bien, nos tendremos que quedar aquí encerrados una buena cantidad de horas.

Raven dejó escapar un suspiro, rindiéndose ante lo obvio. Deslizó su cuerpo por la pared hasta terminar sentada al lado de un Robin con la cabeza apuntando hacia el techo con telarañas. Luego de un rato, ella lo vio sonreír de lado.

―Me gustan tus botas nuevas. ―Su cabeza se giró tan rápidamente de lado que por poco no se partió el cuello. Robin continuaba en la misma posición, ahora cerrando sus ojos ―.Combinan con los adornos de tu cabello.

Automáticamente, una de sus manos viajó hasta las cerdas de su pelo, encontrando un conjunto de objetos enredados trabajosamente. Empezó a tirar levemente de éstos, intentando desprenderlos de allí sin éxito.

―Rayos... ―susurró, con los dientes apretados. Ya no le era necesario ninguna señal más para saber que aquel era, seguramente, el día con más mala suerte de su vida.

―¿Quieres que te ayude? ―No esperó contestación alguna, ya que luego se atrevió a rozar su cabello violeta con la punta de sus dedos, quitando algunos adornos. Raven estaba conteniendo la respiración, agradeciendo que su pelo estuviera cubriendo su cara: de nuevo el calor había subido hasta sus mejillas. La luz del cubículo empezó a parpadear, sacándole una risa nasal al muchacho ―.Sería el colmo si la lámpara se quemase justo ahora.

―Sí... ―murmuró insegura, rezando por que no se diera cuenta de que la electricidad hacía eso por culpa de sus emociones mal controladas.

―Oye, ¿por qué estabas de malas hoy allá arriba? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al toparse con una piña falsa realmente difícil de quitar.

―No quería que vieran mis botas. ―confesó, sin importarle ya ―.Podrás imaginar que no me gustan.

―¿Y por qué te las compraste entonces?

―Fue un descuido por mi parte al pedirlas. ―dijo, poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja ―.No pensé que hiciera tanto frío en invierno, fue por ello que las tengo puestas a pesar de su color. En cuanto pueda, pediré un cambio.

―Entiendo. ―comunicó él ―.No te quedan mal, realmente.

―Gracias. ―Hizo una pausa, dudando sobre una cosa en especial ―.Tú hoy tampoco te sentías demasiado bien.

―A veces olvido que tú sientes lo que los demás. ―confesó Robin, apretando los labios con pena ―.No es nada especial.

―Sabes que puedes contarme lo que desees siempre que quieras. ―murmuró, dando por finalizada la charla. Al rato, la voz masculina rompió el silencio.

―Estas épocas me recuerdan a mi infancia. ―se encogió de hombros, retirando el último adorno del cabello de su acompañante ―.Me hacen pensar en mi familia, en mi vida como lo era antes y las muchas navidades que he pasado y pasaré sin ella.

Raven pensó de pronto en su madre, y en lo mucho que a veces la extrañaba. También, por otro lado, pensó en el castigo que tenía por padre. Apartó de un barrido esas ideas de su mente.

―Lamento oír eso. ―después, curvó sus labios hacia arriba en un gesto positivo, animándose a mirarlo a los ojos ―.Pero puedes estar seguro de que no estás solo ahora, ni que tampoco lo estarás jamás.

Robin valoró la amabilidad y el tacto que de pronto le ofreció Raven, conocida por ser la persona más fría del planeta entero. Sabía que tenía más que suerte al tener a sus amigos a su alrededor. Le tendió el último chirimbolo plateado que le quitó del pelo, el cual tenía unas estrellas negras a su alrededor, correspondiendo su sonrisa. Entonces, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, algo cambió súbitamente en el aire.

Y no supieron si era el encierro, la humedad, o el mero lazo que formaban sus miradas... pero una fuerza invisible los llevó a olvidar sus sonrisas, a bajar sus ojos hasta sus labios, y a inclinarse levemente hacia adelante, tocándose la punta de la nariz. Lo último que pensó Robin antes de que Raven destruyera la lámpara con sus poderes sin quererlo, era que ella tenía unas orbes muy bonitas.

Sus bocas se acariciaron sutilmente, erizándole la piel de la nuca a él y moviendo mares dentro de ella. Raven nunca había besado a nadie, por lo que no tenía idea alguna de cómo proceder, aunque no estuviera pensando justamente en eso. Robin fue quien tomó la iniciativa, succionando suavemente su labio inferior con toda la delicadeza del universo, casi que con miedo a romperla. Ambos tenían sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, no queriendo llegar a otro nivel que el mero contacto de sus labios. Con algo de inseguridad, la hechicera se inclinó para morder con sumo cuidado a Robin, quien cerró sus párpados con fuerza al ser recorrido por una explosión de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo: supo que había querido hacer eso desde hacía tiempo.

Así pasaron un minuto, en el que incluso se permitieron recorrer sus bocas para iniciar una danza entre sus lenguas, descubriendo nuevas formas de admirar la belleza en toda su longitud. Cuando se separaron con sus respiraciones levemente agitadas, ambos se apoyaron en sus frentes.

―Raven, yo...

― _¿Robin? ¿Raven?_

Casi les da un paro cardíaco en cuanto la voz de Chico Bestia llegó desde las afueras de escobero. En un santiamén, se separaron a una distancia más que prudencial, temblando por la adrenalina.

―¡Aquí, Chico Bestia! ―llamó él, con la voz ligeramente alterada. Estaba todo oscuro, así que no pudo ver el rostro de Raven en ese momento. Cuando la puerta se abrió, un suspiro de alivio luchó por salir de su garganta.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Vaya, qué locura. ―dijo Cyborg, mordisqueando su trozo de pizza.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, cenando antes de que llegara navidad. Robin les contó lo ocurrido en el escobero -ignorando varias partes, claro está-, y ahora ya habían terminado de decorar la sala.

―Amiga Raven, sólo falta que tú pongas algo significativo para ti en el árbol. ―comentó Starfire una vez que todos se pusieron de pie alrededor del símbolo de la navidad. Con una sonrisa, Raven miró el suelo.

―Yo ya lo he puesto. ―todos prestaron atención, en busca de algo oscuro o tétrico que no tuviera nada que ver con la decoración. Cyborg se inclinó aún más, arqueando una ceja.

―¿Y dónde está?

―Ahí. ―Señaló un pequeño chirimbolo plateado, satinado en estrellas negras. Luego, miró a Robin sin borrar su débil sonrisa, quien de pronto se sonrojó rascándose la nuca apenado. Nadie había notado su complicidad.

En determinado momento después de las doce campanadas, Starfire abrazó a todos y los cinco juntos se quedaron así, en silencio observando el bailar de las luces del árbol. No era necesario decirse «feliz navidad», porque ellos ya sabían que la navidad estando acompañados era de por sí alegre, como cada día que pasaban en equipo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ** ** _Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, queridos lectores._****

 ** ** _Desde ya les agradezco si votan, yo por mi parte espero que les haya gustado :)_****

 ** ** _También agradezco a quienes se animen a dejar reviews, que son el alimento de un escritor3_****

 ** ** _Que tengan un buen comienzo de año nuevo, ¡y nos vemos en la próxima!_****

 ** ** _Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_****


End file.
